Rose Among Thorns
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sometimes it could be hard to unwind... but whoever decided to try to prevent them from doing so wouldn't stop them from trying. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 14th 2017…**_

"_Welcome back to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole with Booker T and Corey Graves to see the match leading up to SummerSlam. Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt." Michael responded with excitement._

_Amanda had read the script just to see what would happen to her and Finn, hoping nothing would go wrong._

_But that feeling lingered throughout the match and it wasn't long before Bray had won._

_'Stop putting the screws to us already, Vince!' Amanda thought as she checked on Finn._

_The lights went out… and Bray yelled, "The Demon spawn had ruined one of our greatest treasures! Let this take away the pain and let her see the light again!" before pouring the fake blood on the two of them much to the audience's actual shock and the commentators scripted shock as Finn and Amanda tried to get it off of them._

"_I feel like I found a time machine, went back to 1998 and saw Gangrel doing that to them!" Michael responded._

_Amanda had just barely turned around before the bucket had been kicked, Amanda yelling out in shock as it hit her in the face and Finn keeping her from falling back to the mat as Chihiro had jumped Bray and Yukie dragging her 16 year old sister out of the ring._

"_Cool off, lil sis!" Yukie replied._

"_Look at what he did to them!" Chihiro screamed._

"_It's called being on script. That's what Bray supposed to do!" Yukie explained._

"_Then what about all the times Mandy kicked your ass in the ring, that was on script! You'll never get better in this business, if you follow this lame ass Balor Club, like the fangirl you are!" Chihiro retorted._

_Finn helped Amanda out of the ring as she shivered, slightly disturbed by the bloodbath that was inflicted on them._

"_I hope you have fun cleaning off the blood, cause Yukie's not helping." Chihiro retorted._

"_She go off her meds again?" Amanda asked as Finn picked her up and put her over the barricade before jumping over it and the two leaving through the crowd, her right hand in his left one._

"_I don't know, she probably acts like Yukie when she not on them." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded as they reached the backstage area to talk to Kurt…_

**Present time…**

Kurt heard the door open and cringed when he saw them covered in the fake blood, handing towels to them.

"Sorry, you two. Just because it's scripted doesn't make it any less degrading." Kurt responded.

"The bloodbath isn't why we're here. How was security not able to stop a 16 year old from jumping the barricade?" Finn replied as he and Amanda cleaned themselves off as best as they could.

"I don't know, but Yukie was able to stop her. Scripted or not, she was still able to stop her sister from ruining it. And she also told me that she ran away from home." Kurt explained.

"Well that little devil needs to go back home." Amanda responded, Kurt lightly wiping some of the blood away with water and seeing her bruised face.

"She doesn't look that mean. She probably wanted to save you and Finn." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, probably." Amanda responded, gritting her teeth together as Finn lightly pressed an ice pack to her bruised face.

"Hold still, Love. I know it hurts like hell." Finn repiled.

Amanda did so, having incidentally flashed back to the last time someone had kicked an inanimate object at her.

Although she was sure Chihiro didn't do so on purpose.

It was after the interview with Charly that the two had stripped down and were getting cleaned off.

"I'm hoping the creative team didn't hire Russo again…" Amanda responded as Finn ran his fingers through her hair, using aloe scented conditioner to get the fake blood out.

"He was the one who thought the Blue Blazer gimmick would work for Owen Hart again, right?" Finn replied.

"I know that no one knew what would happen but there's still a part of me that holds Russo partially responsible for Owen falling to his death. I was in the audience that night… that was the one time I was glad Yukie and Hiroki didn't join me and my family, it spared them from witnessing that. If they had just gone with a different character, I'd think he'd still be here." Amanda explained as she helped Finn clean off.

"Quick release harnesses are not truly safe. But you're right, Yukie and Hiroki were spared of seeing that." Finn responded, rinsing off the soap and lightly scrubbing the blood off of Amanda… at the same time that Seth tried to open the locker room door and Dean stopped him.

"Just leave them alone. They already had a bad night." Dean responded.

"Fine. That bloodbath was eerie though." Seth replied.

"Yes it was." Dean responded before they walked down the hallway. "I honestly think it scared Chihiro out of her mind." He replied.

"Actually no, she wasn't."

Yukie walked over towards them with her arms crossed.

"She's lucky, that the security team didn't get to her. She had this in her back pocket this whole time." Yukie explained as she pulled out a box cutter knife.

"How do those things even get past the metal detectors?!" Dean responded angrily.

"I don't know, maybe she had another person who gave her this after she got cleared. But one thing is clear. She's not going to SummerSlam, I already ripped her ticket." Yukie explained.

"Damn right she's not." Seth replied.

At the hotel later, Amanda and Finn were in their pajamas and in the king sized bed holding each other… and Finn knew that Amanda was rattled by what Yukie had told them before they left the arena.

"Still thinking about Chihiro, Love?" Finn asked.

"She had a fucking box cutter… my first thought was that she injured or killed Sumire before leaving home but thankfully Sumire's okay, she wasn't there when Chihiro left." Amanda responded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her, because Yukie said that she's not coming to SummerSlam or any other events anymore. But she ended up mad when she returned back to see that her ring gear for her Ryoko persona was cut apart by that little terror." Finn explained.

"She worked so hard on that… thankfully, there are several others we keep with us." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"I know we do, Love. But for now, let's try to relax before SummerSlam." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded before they closed their eyes, settling into sleep.

It always got crazier before SummerSlam.


End file.
